PACIFICA
Baja in California These were there like you know about it. There's no such thing as Mexico Mexico is ganglands. Live in a state of emergence and you'd know of new Saudi Arabia but there alive was a newer culture and that one was Arizona, Nevada and 'New Mexico' territory. That Baja is of California is true and all real children are San Diegan if they choose to be Diego comes, the fox in the night, that this was black worn in Mexican sun of day, but there was hell to what that was unless you're there, for surety. The fox that flies, and you'd call him a bat, so know at the very least that San Diego proper is of legend, Zorro's domain, but if you're looking for a Diego to name saint, and know about in the public eye, this was Chase Weston, who is inherit the name Bruce Wayne king of England, and he is, American, and Diego, to you. California in Oregon, north and south lands li There was forest, to your world, and this was sacred culture but know at the very least that this was mountain, that was prarie, this was elderforest and that was city. Kinds of agriculture, this in natural habitats cities are natural and so are murkwood, if you think that, 'it develops' means, it is natural, which so tu could you say. But there was Portland where metropolis city was rising, and that San Diego in California, Los Angeles but on out to Calexico and Mexicali that was Blüdhaven, there back against the shorer shores was this Gotham, and even Gotham tech up to the north, surrounding and embodying silicon not but real crystal in highest form cablewire and technology apt, could you know life in, where we are still to know you. Seattle was Star City and in Washington Believe there was compton to Vancouver and know the city is set to be revamped not, but plateaued? Sanded. Strike your feet out across and revamp, if you need the word, but know there was a place of danger there and this was a changed planet, but Olympia is a false nature but Washington is of evergreen and not State, which always is a declaration of churchain bodies, making it a proper noun in all forms as though the word had no definition to be used among others to lie in. These, were PACIFICA, of the free and the new United States of America Native. A Song New Pacifica come and sing for the rolling thunder, this open on the open hill, so bring in the rolling thunder, and shore up this open seal, this by the sea, this by the sea, this wasn't wetter sure enough better that wasn't shorter thise has no borders take it from Me! I can see endless sea and sand, surrounded by forests, lands on mountains, this in a country over the desert this in our place, this in places by sea, this, by the sea, or in the portlands this wasn't gone on back here for me, but if we learn to play all day, and we sing over the rivers and sway, back up the stream, visit the peoples, sing for they, say, this was the sea, this was the sea, this wasn't wetter by the bay, or sure it's not so fun to play, this by the weather this for the better this in our way! This iis all we said for stone, this in a moment this for the ones hoping to come here rise with the thunder over the hills! This in a mountain forest sure, this in, agless, whispers to shadow, these are whispered in our rain away this state, this was gone for new pacifica in mountaints, this was gone pacific mountains, by the bays, this was portlands' wildests forests, and the hot springs there, this forest in the mountains, green not cold, but in winter's kiss the snowy ice brings meltings to the nose, and the surest thing you've felt for, was now a moon, and now the moment's given whilst you know, this was new pacifica in all our places home, so we've sang for all these colors, in the wind, or high, desert, man, this back, again, this was, gone, back in timing, this palm, spring, up high, way up high, this mountain bend, this up, high, way up high, from where, though? the level ocean? not unlikely... something something ocean, this world, this mexican deserter land, this sure breakaway paradise, these swimming pools everywhere, this place for wanton chatter and knowhow, or this for trepid climbs off the high desert to hit a thousand thousands forests or lava tunnels or lavarock fields or cliff faces, these in ours, laws, lost, this world, back in ocean's blue, wasn't gone for all these colors, in our sea,, so if you want to come and play, sing in de ocean carried away, this was the better on 'fore the weather, pacifica! Original Changing of the states This for aspecting your own personal constitution, your makeup, for what American, means... This was the Declaration of Independance for Oregon, California and Washington issued hence... This is exactly what it looks like. No amount of high handed jargon will express better the need to form a more perfect union of people across social parameters, likely as not, that life was never anything to us other than the will to enjoy our friends and creativity, so lie all you like, fools, and take for what you are. This is as we are. This is our life. No one will stop to question, why the men in black suits trying to barge into your house with shiny persons deciding once and for all that I can order costumes too, and I can see evil too, so I will kill you, if you try to take my family, and I will kill you if you try and claim my home. We will kill you if you come in arms to stop what we have set to do. Nothing you could ever leave us never wanted this for sure that his was life and all you never had for us was this I’m sure you never had to know and all the things you’d never said, was all that this implies is done and all you’d needed once for sure was less and more of sure and nonsense this was less your titled bane, but I can tell you more sure things if you have left your little game to come and see me in my prime and all my friends for by my side so keep your schools and keep you tears for less is what we’ve had in here so you can lie and you can steal but less is sure that we would never need to know what hyena comes in night to take what we had wanted so we set forth hunting, wanting, waiting, hoping not enough less than sure, because nothing short of decapitation will take a hyena apart. Castration, in lieu. How many metaphors do I need, for you to understand that there are no end to the ways in which we can tell you that nothing you ever had to show us when you commandeered nothing from us was nothing we needed for nothing you ever wanted here for the rest of us was restored, broken, paid for or down, because less is more you’d know for less is surely where to go. This last to note, was nothing for short in what it was. You have never not needed to be alive, before, so never tell the rest of your lies unless you seek the hunters we bring. end of recorded document Category:UNITED STATES OF AMERICA NATIVE Category:COUNTRY Category:CULTURE Category:CHRISTIAN